


His (other) Woman.

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, she didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ultron attacks, Clint takes his team to his home. One member isn't happy.</p><p>OR</p><p>Clint's girlfriend meets the wife she didn't know about and doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His (other) Woman.

**Author's Note:**

> First Avengers Fic, So, please try and be nice.

"How dare you bring me here, to your wife?!" just saying the words made her heart ache and she turned away from Clint, unable to look at him. "Elisabeth, please, you were never meant to-" she cuts off his pleading, spinning to look at him furiously.   
"What? What was I never meant to know? That you're a cheating scum bag? That you have a wife and children, that I'm the other woman? Clint, you've made me a home wrecker without me even knowing it!" her voice is echoing in the shed and she knows that Steve will hear them. Not that it matters because the entire team knew they were together and they were just as shocked by this revelation as she was.   
All except Natasha of course, though she shouldn't be surprised that the redhead had kept this from her, she obviously had her priorities in the group. Clint doesn't answer her, choosing instead to punch the wall beside him, trying to unleash his anger. Though she had no idea what right he had to be angry. He was the one who lied and kept this from her.  
As quickly as the fury came it vanished, and she was left with sadness and a heavy heart. The silence between them seemed to stretch on and she was so far away from, just out of his reach in every way she could be. In every way that mattered. Elisabeth was the first to break the silence, speaking quietly and Clint could tell that she was on the verge of tears. He hated himself even more. "How could you do this to me Clint?"  
Clint spun to look at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We were friends, just friends. And I couldn't tell anyone about my family, about my children, not when I worked for SHIELD. It would only put them in danger. So I didn't tell you. I started to see you more and we got close and I fell in love with you. There was nothing I could do about it! By the time I knew what was happening, I was too far gone!"  
"How could you kiss me and hold me, knowing that there was another woman in your life who craved that from you? How could you fall asleep and wake up next to me, knowing that your wife was wondering where you were? How could you talk about having a child with me when you already have two with a third on the way?!"  
"Because I love you!"  
"That doesn't make it okay!" her tears are rolling down her cheeks and Clint's stomach is tied in knots and he doesn't know what to say, what to do. Should he tell her that he and his wife had decided to have a third child in hopes that it would bring them closer again? Should he tell her that his wife suspected he was in love with someone else?  
"What were you going to do Clint? Never marry me, have a part time home with me and hope I never questioned it? Raise children with me and never tell them that they had more siblings? I don't... I don't understand!" Her breath is catching and she's clutching herself, trying to hold herself together and Clint can't stand to look at her. She looks so sad, so broken and knowing that he did that to her killed him. He steps towards her, intending to pull her into his arms, in the hope that he can salvage something from all of this but the moment his hand makes contact with her arm she slaps him. "Don't. Touch. Me." the words are spat like venom from between her clenched teeth and she is looking at him like he is a monster. He will never forget the way she looks.  
He will never forget that as he tries again to hold her, to comfort her, she continues to try and push him away until she has no energy left and is clutching onto him for dear life as he holds her weight. "Shh, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Is that what you call her? Do you call her baby too?" her fingers tighten in his shirt and he can feel it dampening as it absorbs her tears but he only shakes his head. "Clint, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I feel... I feel like I don't even know you. You've hidden an an entire portion of who you are from me and I hate you for it. I hate you for making me the other woman, I hate you for falling in love with me when you already have a wife but god, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't want to leave you, I'm not ready to let you go yet, I just don't see how this can work, I don't-" he cuts Elisabeth off with a kiss. She had said she loved him and that was good enough for him.  
He pulls away from her and rests his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. "We can make this work Elise. I promise." his voice is soft and her eyes drift close for a moment as she allows herself to enjoy this moment.  
"How Clint? I can't ask you to leave her. You have children. She's pregnant. The best thing for us to do would be for me to stop seeing you..." she trails off and sighs.  
"Is that what you want?" Clint asks her, willing her to open her eyes so that he can see how she feels.   
As though she knew what he was thinking, her eyes open and flicker to meet his. "You know that it's not. I love you, but I don't see another way."  
Clint presses another soft kiss to her mouth before answering. "When all of this is over, I will bring you back here. We will sit down with Laura and I'll tell her everything. We will find a way to make this work. I love you and I refuse to lose you."  
"You loved her once too."  
"Yes. But that was a long time ago and I didn't know you then. We will figure this out like adults, in a way where we can be together and my children can be a part of our life together, If that's what you want."  
"I love every part of you Clint. That includes your children. Of course I want them to be a part of our life together."

As the two ventured back into the house a few hours later, everyone pretended not to notice the rumpled clothes and swollen lips. Each of them saw the moment realisation dawned on Laura but she did not look surprised, she only looked away as Clint introduced the woman he loved to his children and Clint smiled as his daughter pulled a piece of grass out of Elisabeth's hair, whispering "I can brush it and plait it for you if you like. That way it won't get messy again. That's what daddy does for me." His smile blinded as she took Elisabeth's hand and pulled her from the room.  
Only Laura heard him when he said he was sorry.


End file.
